


The Duck Cousins Start a Group Chat

by EmeraldShine



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: #AU where Gladstone actually has blond hair, (seriously fuck incest just give me my cute Duck cousins interacting-), Also I prefer Gladstone and Fethry’s comic appearances so that may be referenced in here, DuckTales OC, Gen, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Mostly Platonic, No Incest, Sibling Banter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldShine/pseuds/EmeraldShine
Summary: Fethry decides to start a group chat with all of his cousins as a way to keep in touch. After all, with them all being teenagers, they’re going to have fewer opportunities to hang out.Abner doesn't want to be there.(*We’re assuming that stuff like mobile cell phones and apps like Discord existed when these kids were teens, and we’re not gonna question it, alright?*)
Relationships: Della Duck & Donald Duck, Della Duck & Donald Duck & Fethry Duck & Gladstone Gander, Della Duck & Donald Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Donald Duck & Gladstone Gander, Fethry Duck & Gladstone Gander, Fethry Duck & Whitewater Duck, The Duck cousins, The Duck cousins & Downy Miracle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	1. Stuff You Should Know Before Reading

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Chat Says Gay Rights!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974279) by [SmilesRawesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilesRawesome/pseuds/SmilesRawesome). 



> Please make sure to read the first chapter for notes about the overall work!

Okay, so a few things you should know:

1) I'm going by the Don Rosa family tree (which means that "Whitewater" is Fethry's brother Abner)

2) The universe is sort of a mix of DT17 and the comics?? (partially bc some of the characters that show up here aren't in the show (yet))

3) IMPORTANT - We've got a recurring OC in our midst. For the most part, you could probably attribute their lines to other characters and it would still make sense, but some parts will depend more on them to make sense as a whole.  
Essentially what you need to know: here, Downy Miracle is a teenager and good friend of the Duck cousins. They're distantly related, but considered part of the family (of course, because it’s DuckTales-). They've got a weird ability to make "miracles" of all sorts happen, but most of the time they're small and unintentional (think of it kinda like Gladstone's luck, but much less exploitable).  
Feel free to ask me whatever questions you have about them! I don’t want their unfamiliar presence to detract from your enjoyment of this fic.

4) I know I've already got some relationship tags, but just for clarification-  
All you need to know is that it's gonna be basically entirely platonic and familial relationships, aside from, like, maybe a few references to Scrooge and Goldie. On rare occasions, one of the kids will burst in screaming in panic about a crush, but that's about it and not the main focus of the story.

5) Larger-than-usual gaps between texts indicate that some time has passed since the last message. (These may be difficult to spot if the paragraph before/after is centered, so I may change how I deal with that later)

This list will be updated as the series progresses! I'll probably make notes at the beginning of chapters if something has changed since the last update.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fethry** started a chat with **Donald** , **Della** , **Gladstone** , **Gus** , **Abner** , and **Downy**!

 **Abner** has left the chat.

 **Fethry** added **Abner** to the chat.

 **Downy** : Well, great to see you too, distant cousin

 **Fethry** : Aahhh, that’s not how I wanted this chat to start,,,

 **Gus** : Dont sweat it, cuz. We know he aint as social as you are

 **Donald** changed **Gladstone** ’s nickname to **The Luckiest Pest in Duckburg**.

 **Della** : Don, he doesn’t even LIVE in Duckburg-

 **Donald** changed **The Luckiest Pest in Duckburg** ’s nickname to **The Luckiest Pest in Calisota**.

 **Della** : That’s better

 **The Luckiest Pest in Calisota** : Fethry, can I leave

 **Fethry** : No!! :(((

T **he Luckiest Pest in Calisota** : *sigh* Fine...

 **The Luckiest Pest in Calisota** : But can you lock nicknames so that Donald can’t change mine?

 **Donald** : Hey! That’s not fair!

 **Downy** : Nah, I’d say that’s pretty fair.

 **Donald** : Come on Downy, you’re supposed to be on my side >:((

 **Downy** : Hey, us lucky pests have to stick together ;3

 **Fethry** changed **The Luckiest Pest in Calisota** ’s nickname to **Gladstone**.

 **Gus** : How bout only the chat owner can change nicknames

 **Gladstone** : Thanks, Feth

 **Fethry** : No problem, Gladdy :3

 **Della** : Ooh, hey, that’s a good idea! That way both Donald and Gladstone lose! :D

 **Gladstone** : Hey, I just wanted Don to quit changing my nickname. I never said anything about changing his

 **Downy** : It’s probably a better solution in the long run, though

 **Fethry** : Yeah, Downy and Gus have a point

 **Fethry** : I’ll change the settings in a second

 **Della** : Wait, Fethry, put it on hold for just a min

 **Fethry** : okay?

 **Della** changed **Donald** ’s nickname to **Fauntleroy**.

 **Della** : Okay, go ahead!

 **Fauntleroy** : OH, WHY I OUGHTA--

 **Fauntleroy** changed **Della** ’s nickname to **Dumbella**.

 **Fethry** changed nickname permissions.

 **Dumbella** : DONALD!!

 **Fethry** : AH! Sorry, sorry sorry!! I didn’t know you guys were pranking each other!!

 **Downy** : It’s alright, Feth! It ain’t your fault

 **Gus** : Yeah those two are pretty excitable

 **Gladstone** : Hah! That’s what you get for messing with my nickname @Fauntleroy

 **Fethry** changed **Fauntleroy** ’s nickname to **Donald**.

 **Fethry** changed **Dumbella** ’s nickname to **Della**.

 **Downy** : There, back to normal

 **Downy** : Well, mostly-

 **Abner** has left the chat.

 **Gus** added **Abner** to the chat.

**Fethry** : Della?? Donald???

 **Downy** : Uhhh, so Uncle Scrooge just called me

 **Gladstone** : Eh? What happened?

 **Fethry** : What happened??

 **Gus** : ?

 **Downy** : He wanted to know why Donald and Della were trying to kill each other on the staircase-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand, that's a wrap for this one- I had an UNREASONABLE amount of fun writing this dumb idea that popped into my head! XD I'm probably going to be opening the doc for this fic quite often whenever I need to take my mind off of something (most likely homework, eEP--) or I'm bored, and I can guarantee you that I'm going to think up a good dozen more ideas within the next week.
> 
> As indicated at the beginning of the page, this fic was inspired by SmilesRawesome's work of the same format featuring teenage Donald, Mickey, Minnie, Daisy, and Goofy in a Discord server. I really love that story, even though I'm only like three chapters in- PLEASE go check it out and give the creator some love!!
> 
> I'll see ya in the next one >w0
> 
> \- Emerald Shine


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Added a couple things to the fic notes!*
> 
> Sndfndfjshs, I wanted to include a lot in this one, but I feel like it's low-key awkward bc I had to rearrange things so that messages didn't end up becoming non sequiturs-
> 
> Downy's a little bit more active here. You'll see how their behavior and overall attitude compare with their cousins and how it comes into play in different situations as the story progresses.
> 
> This is my first time publishing a work that has an OC of mine as a main character (let alone this specific OC), so let me know how I'm doing introducing them! Any and all feedback is appreciated (as long as it's constructive and not destructive-).

**Della** : Hi, everyone. Sorry we disappeared so suddenly- We’re back now

 **Donald** : Uncle Scrooge told us to apologize.

 **Della** : That is not an apology!

 **Donald** : Hey, YOU’RE the one who started it in the first place!

 **Downy** : Donald and Della, am I going to have to go to the mansion and talk to you two myself?! >:(

 **Donald** : ...

 **Donald** : No

 **Della** : No...

 **Della** : Sorry we got carried away. And for beating each other up-

 **Della** : (Also, dw @Downy, we’ve apologised to each other already)

 **Donald** : And sorry for worrying you, Fethry..

 **Donald** : (Because Uncle Scrooge MADE us apologize)

 **Donald** : (But... yeah, I am sorry)

 **Donald** : (...Sorry that you’ve been spending too much time with Uncle Scrooge and now you’re spelling apologize the wrong way)

 **Della** : ( _Okay, first of all, both ways are p e r f e c t l y correct_ )

 **Downy** : Oh my God-

 **Della** : (But in terms of ACTUALLY being sorry)

 **Della** : (Me too)

 **Della** : (If we’re going to wrestle each other over something, it’s going to be something actually worth it-)

 **Downy** : (yeah, I expect you two to only engage in hand-to-hand combat for something _REAL_ serious)

 **Downy** : (Apology accepted, so long as it doesn’t become a regular thing,,)

 **Fethry** : It’s alright, guys!! I’m just glad you’re okay..

 **Donald** : (yea, i’m trying to work on keeping my anger down. but. it’s harder than you’d think..)

 **Fethry** : (Oh, wait, are we supposed to be talking in parentheses?)

 **Della** : (Hehe, you can if you want)

 **Downy** : Eh, I’m gonna stop, too many keys to press >:Y

 **Fethry** : You’re starting to sound like Gus! XD

 **Gus** : Hey

 **Gus** : Youre right

 **Della** : LMAO

 **Downy** : XD

 **Donald** : Aw phooey, Duckworth’s telling us to go to bed

 **Fethry** : Aw man D:

 **Della** : Can’t he see that we’re teenagers now, capable of being responsible and taking care of ourselves?? >:(

 **Downy** : Della, you and your brother literally just got into a fight on the stairs-

 **Della** : Okay, fair point

 **Donald** : Alright, I’m gonna go charge my phone so I prob won’t be on anymore tonight

 **Della** : G’night guys! We’ll see you tomorrow

 **Fethry** : G’night!

 **Downy** : Sleep well! (You’re probably gonna feel the aftermath of that scuffle in the morning-)

 **Gus** : Night

**Gladstone** : Were you ACTUALLY going to go the mansion if they didn’t quit their bickering?

 **Downy** : You know I would... if I had the means to-


End file.
